simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Sims FreePlay
|versie = 5.27.2 |genre = Levenssimulatie |modus = Single-player |systeemeisen = iOS 5.0, Android 2.0, Windows Phone 8 of BlackBerry 10 }}60px|left The Sims FreePlay (ook wel De Sims FreePlay) is een gratis iOS en Android spelletje. Het werd wereldwijd uitgegeven op 15 december 2011 voor iOS en op 15 februari 2012 voor Android. Het is het eerste simsspel uitgegeven op de iPad. Verschillend aan FreePlay is dat in tegenstelling tot andere Sims-spellen de echte tijd gebruikt wordt. In de meeste spellen is een uur in de simwereld een minuut in onze, maar hier is één uur ook daadwerkelijk één uur. Beschrijving left|75pxLeef gratis met The Sims FreePlay! ''The Sims FreePlay biedt fans van De Sims franchise de mogelijkheden die ze kennen en waar ze van houden, inclusief 1.200 verschillende manieren om hun droomhuis en buurt in te richten. Zijn jouw Sims vrienden of vijanden? Ga relaties aan door iemand te slaan, een high-five te geven... of soms door Woohoo! Maak jouw stad nog leuker met dierenwinkels, autohandelaren en supermarkten. De mogelijkheden zijn eindeloos om de stad uit te breiden en de 16 Sims hun leven te laten leiden. '' Veranderen van tijd en datum Updates Toegevoegde kenmerken Valentijnsdag Huwelijk en baby's Pasen Peuter Sociaal Salon Pre-tiener Bovennatuurlijk Vakantie Zwembad Het Rijke Leven Evenementen Galerij Afbeeldingen = TSFP Afbeelding 1.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 2.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 3.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 4.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 5.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 6.jpg TSFP Afbeelding 7.jpg |-| Video's = SimsTV - 03 - The Sims FreePlay - Fine Dining SimsTV - 01 - The Sims FreePlay - Family Furnishings The Sims FreePlay Celebrates Pride Month The Sims FreePlay AR Feature Reveal The Sims FreePlay Brilliant Backyards Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Luxury Living Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Chic Boutique Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Pregnancy Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Kids Party Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Home Makeover Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Love and Treasure Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Holidays 2017 Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Halloween 2017 Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Aerobics Hobby Event Gameplay Trailer The Sims FreePlay Class Clown Hobby Gameplay Preview The Sims FreePlay Downtown High School Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Dream Weddings Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Penthouses Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Dance Party Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Day Care Official Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay French Romance Official Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Holiday 2016 Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Halloween Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Doctor, Doctor Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Movie Star Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Official Police Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay Day Spa Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Easter Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay Romance Update Official Trailer The Sims FreePlay - 2015 Christmas Gameplay Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Monsters and Magic Gameplay Teaser The Sims FreePlay - Glitz and Glam Gameplay Teaser The Sims FreePlay - Baby Steps Gameplay Teaser The Sims FreePlay - Great Outdoors Gameplay Teaser The Sims FreePlay - Dream Homes Gameplay Trailer (Google Play) The Sims FreePlay - Dream Homes Gameplay Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Royalty Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Mall Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - The Mall Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Holiday 2014 Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Holiday 2014 Update The Sims FreePlay - Witches & Wizards Update Out Now on Google Play!-0 The Sims FreePlay - Witches & Wizards Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Pet Paradise Out Now On Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Pet Paradise Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Let's Eat Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Saddle Up Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay joins the App Store and (RED)'s fight against AIDS!-0 The Sims FreePlay - Let's Eat Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Carnival Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Carnival Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Saddle Up Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Life Dreams Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay Trailer The Sims FreePlay - All Grown Up Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - All Grown Up Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Holiday Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Holiday Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Teens Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Teens Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Teen Update Teaser The Sims FreePlay - Mystery Island Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Mystery Island Update Walkthrough The Sims FreePlay - Mystery Island Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Neighbors Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Neighbors Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay - Climate Control Update Trailer The Sims FreePlay - Climate Control Update Out Now on Google Play! The Sims FreePlay LET'S DESIGN! The Sims FreePlay - Supernatural Update Trailer |-| App Iconen = TSFP Cover 65.jpg TSFP Cover 64.jpg TSFP Cover 63.jpg TSFP Cover 62.jpg TSFP Cover 61.jpg TSFP Cover 60.png TSFP Cover 59.jpg TSFP Cover 58.jpg TSFP Cover 57.png TSFP Cover 56.png TSFP Cover 55.png TSFP Cover 54.png TSFP Cover 53.png TSFP Cover 52.png TSFP Cover 51.png TSFP Cover 50.png TSFP Cover 49.png TSFP Cover 48.png TSFP Cover 47.png TSFP Cover 46.png TSFP Cover 45.png TSFP Cover 44.png TSFP Cover 43.png TSFP Cover 42.png TSFP Cover 41.png TSFP Cover 40.png TSFP Cover 39.png TSFP Cover 38.png TSFP Cover 1.png TSFP Cover 2.png TSFP Cover 3.png TSFP Cover 4.png TSFP Cover 5.png TSFP Cover 6.png TSFP Cover 7.png TSFP Cover 8.png TSFP Cover 9.png TSFP Cover 10.png TSFP Cover 11.png TSFP Cover 12.png TSFP Cover 13.png TSFP Cover 14.png TSFP Cover 15.png TSFP Cover 16.png TSFP Cover 17.png TSFP Cover 18.png TSFP Cover 19.png TSFP Cover 20.png TSFP Cover 21.png TSFP Cover 22.png TSFP Cover 23.png TSFP Cover 24.png TSFP Cover 25.png TSFP Cover 26.png TSFP Cover 27.png TSFP Cover 28.png TSFP Cover 29.png TSFP Cover 31.jpg TSFP Cover 32.jpg TSFP Cover 33.jpg TSFP Cover 34.jpg TSFP Cover 35.jpg TSFP Cover 36.jpg TSFP Cover 37.jpg Trivia fr:Les Sims Gratuit ru:The Sims FreePlay en:The Sims FreePlay Categorie:Spellen Categorie:The Sims FreePlay Categorie:Online spellen